


Kissing At Warped Tour (Andy Biersack x Ronnie Radke) *SMUT*

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top!Ronnie, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Warped Tour, bottom!andy, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: This takes place at Warped Tour in 2011 or 2012 lolAndy and Ronnie do the dirty in a tour bus 😬😬I'm so sorry for writing thisThere's some degradation parts and some cum kink parts just saying
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ronnie Radke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kissing At Warped Tour (Andy Biersack x Ronnie Radke) *SMUT*

**ANDY POV FOR LIKE THE WHOLE THING**

I guess Ronnie and I are kind of a thing. We're not official, but we've fucked, and kissed, and done normal couple things.

Warped Tour is so much fun, especially when Ronnie's around. He's really sweet. I don't understand why people think he's some kind of monster. Ronnie may seem scary, but he's very sweet and caring. One time, I wasn't feeling good, so Ronnie came over to BVB's bus and took care of me all day long.

I think we would be good together, even CC does.

Okay, enough of all this relationship crap. The band has to play a show in about 15 minutes.

I finished putting my makeup on and smiled.

"Andy, hurry up!", CC yelled from the front of the bus.

"I'm coming!", I yelled back and rushed out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?", Jinxx asked.

CC smirked. "He was probably getting pretty for Ronnie. We all know he likes him."

I blushed. "No I don't. C'mon, we have a show to play."

CC mumbled something about me and Ronnie before following the rest of the band.

While preforming, people were yelling my name, but one voice stuck out to me. I looked down in front of me and saw Ronnie yelling my name. I had to stop myself from laughing and flashed him a smile.

**\---after the show---**

I ran off stage and saw Ronnie. His eyes lit up when I walked over to him.

"You did so good up there!", he complimented.

I felt my face heat up. "Thanks."

"So, there's a party tonight. Do you want to go with me?", Ronnie asked.

"U-um, s-sure.", I stuttered out awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 8."

**\---time skip---**

Ronnie and I were in the back of a random tour bus, making out. I gripped onto his hips and grinded on him. (ew :/)

"Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?", Ronnie asked.

"Please.", I replied.

We stumbled over to his bus and he locked the door. Ronnie pushed me down on the bed and kissed my neck. I shuddered as his tongue trailed my neck.

"I'm gonna undress you. Is that alright?", he asked.

CONSENT IS SMECCI

"Yes.", I replied.

I just want to be close to him.

He took my shirt off and smirked. "Look at all those marks. Do you know who made them?"

"You.", I breathed out.

"That's right," he murmured.

He took off my pants and went down on me.

"Oh my god, Ronnie!", I gasped. He's literally deep-throating me!

I pulled his hair, making him suck me harder. He pulled away and took off all of his clothes.

My eyes widened. "You're so hot!", I pointed out.

He smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"C-can I touch you?", I asked nervously.

"Yeah."

I ran a hand around his shaft, making his breath hitch.I jerked him off slowly, and then faster.

"Mm, Andy, baby, keep doing that.", he mumbled.

I kept jerking him off until he came in my hand. I looked up at Ronnie before slowly licking his cum off my fingers.

"Andy, you look so hot, eating my cum like the slut you are.", he growled. (yall that was a bit much :/ )

After I finished, Ronnie pinned me down again, sucking my nipples. (Oh god im so sorry)

"Ronnie, please touch me.", I begged.

He wrapped his hand around my cock and stroked it.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard.", he whispered in my ear.

I moaned and kissed him. My tongue explored his mouth. He tastes like candy, nice and sweet.

Then, I pulled away, gasping for air. "Ronnie, I need you inside of me!", I begged. "Please, I need your thick cock inside of me!"

He put a condom on and slammed inside of me, without any prep.

I let out a scream.

"Do you like that, slut? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?", he asked with a humiliating voice.

I nodded. "Yes, Daddy." I lifted my hips up, wanting Ronnie to fuck me harder.

"You're a whore.", he growled. "You're my whore."

"Yes, Daddy.", I moaned.

He grabbed my hips, leaving bruises.

I whimpered when he pulled my hair. "Fuck, Daddy. It feels so good.."

He chuckled darkly. "You're such a slut. Now get on my lap and ride me.", he ordered.

We switched positions, so I was on his lap. I bounced up and down, moaning loudly when Ronnie hit my prostate.

"Daddy, I need to cum.", I whispered.

"Cum, slut.", he ordered.

I screamed and came, then he came. I rolled off of him and sighed.

"Wait, Andy, before you go to sleep, do you want to be my boyfriend?", he asked.

"For real?"

"Yeah." I kissed him passionately.

"Of course, Ronnie."

a/n this is obviously unedited. im so sorry if you read this kinky shit

**edited A/N So that was kinky I hope you didn't get scarred 4 life sorry lol k byee 😘**


End file.
